


5

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	5

5  
父亲去世的第三天，王凯捧着骨灰盒把父亲送进了公墓，感觉自己和这个世界的联系又被切断了一部分。他在坟前默默站了许久，然后直接从公墓去了机场，没有回家。家还是那个家，但他在家里的根已经没有了。这些日子频繁往返青岛和武汉，其实还是耽误了不少进度的，就算导演体谅，他自己心里也过不去，于是拍得更拼了。生离死别让他的眼神沉静里带了淡淡悲凉，无意中倒是和剧中角色的心境非常契合，王凯又审读了两遍剧本，主动要求重拍出狱之后进门给父亲遗像磕头那场戏，效果也确实比第一次要好很多，导演喊完cut之后整个现场仍然一片安静，过了大概半分钟，角落里有人抽了下鼻子，小声说：“我想我爸了……”  
王凯从地板上站起来走出房间，点了根烟缓缓情绪。在他最怀疑自己的那段时间，靳东在拍戏间隙曾经说过，“每段经历，每种感情，都需要你好好去体会，为什么说好演员必须有阅历，因为有些事经历过和没经历过那就是完全不一样的。”  
那时王凯觉得靳东只是在唱高调安慰自己，现在的他至少已经懂了求不得和爱别离——靳东是对的。  
超负荷运转了一个月，剧情主线追得七七八八，这几天天晴光线又好，导演把租的借的快艇都拉出来，打算把海上追逐戏给拍了。这是个大场面，而且王凯在里面还挺帅的。按剧情走的话，一开始是两艘快艇齐头并进，然后另一艘快艇被打中了发动机，他要一个大U型弯拉回来把兄弟救走，然后绕着故障快艇原地转向一百八十度再加速。低速试机位的几次都没问题，等到实拍时马力全开，才发现两艘快艇挂的船机功率还不太一样，王凯那艘明显马力更猛些，转U弯的时候转得太急，玻璃钢的艇身直接翻了个个儿，王凯来不及反应被扣在船下。导演慌了手脚，一叠声地让人去救，多亏王凯水性还可以，没等去救他的人游过去已经自己扒住船边探出头来，呸出一口海水，黑脑袋在海面上浮浮沉沉：“导儿啊，我去换个衣服，咱们再来一条！”  
这一场戏前前后后用去大半天的时间，转天拍文戏之前化妆师给王凯怎么化都觉得不对，端详了许久才发现问题：“凯哥你嘴唇有点紫，昨晚没休息好啊？”  
王凯咳嗽两声：“可能昨天呛了点水，不要紧。”  
化妆师恍然大悟：“难怪，这样吧，我给你先上点粉底盖一盖。”  
又过了两天，导演也发现了不对劲：“你这句词儿……也不算长啊，怎么中间还换气了？不行，换气之后感觉明显不对，再来一条。”  
王凯实在忍不住，捂着胸口咳得腰都跟着佝偻下去。助理吓得半死，冲过来扶住他胳膊，导演一头雾水问王凯助理：“你们凯哥怎么了？”  
助理都快哭了：“凯哥从那天掉海里之后就胸闷，还不让我们说……”  
导演“嗐”了一声：“你啊你啊，拍戏要紧还是命要紧？！赶紧打120！不对，也别等120了，来辆车把人送医院去！”  
王凯自己不娇惯自己，但他这个人还是金贵的，x光CT核磁共振一通折腾下来，最后确诊是原发性气胸。医生建议做个胸腔镜手术，王凯沉吟着问：“要住院多久？”  
“住院倒不用很久，这是微创手术，做完当天就能下床，没有术后感染的话一周出院，然后休养半个月到一个月就可以。”医生左右看看没人，嗖地掏出个本子来，还挺不好意思的，“这个……能不能给我签个名啊？我爱人喜欢看你演的电视剧。”  
王凯笑着给签了，医生收起签名，谆谆叮嘱他不能抽烟，不能劳累，最好也不要情绪过于激动，王凯一一答应，和剧组请了假回北京做手术。助理惴惴问他：“凯哥，要不回武汉做吧？微创再小也是个手术，家里人照顾得肯定更周到细致。”  
“我可是一直把你们当家人看的，我住院你还能不给我送口饭吃？”王凯两句话哄得助理死心塌地的，过了几秒又微微一笑，“再说了，北京有北京的好处。”  
助理信服地点头：“也是，哪儿的医院也赶不上北京啊。”  
手术本身确实不大，做得也顺利，但麻醉过了的晚上还是很难熬。他这一段抽烟抽得太凶了些，几天不抽就觉得舌头又干又苦，嗓子里痒痒的想咳嗽，而且仍然睡不着，心里想了很多事，但是现在说不出来，或许以后也不愿意说了。  
他一共住了五天院，郭晓然张晓谦他们都跑来看了他两趟了，靳东还是没有出现，王凯决定提前办出院手续。第二天早上他帽子口罩地把自己捂好，下楼拉开保姆车的门，第一眼看见后排左边的位置上，靳东正目光灼灼地看他。  
那一刹那，靳东分明看见王凯那双总是饱含爱意与温柔看向他的眼睛倏然亮了，像庙里的泥塑木胎一下子有了魂儿活过来了似的，巨大的、无法言说的喜悦从王凯心底升起，又透过眼神击中了他，然而这种令人心悸的光芒只有短短一瞬，那双多情的眼睛像夏日晚空燃尽的花火，灿烂过后便是安静的死寂，让靳东什么都没法说了，心里只剩下满满当当的难过。  
王凯本人甚至连眉毛都没有多动一下，行动如常地上车关门，坐进他对面的位置，摘了口罩客客气气一点头：“靳老师，谢谢您来。”  
靳东往前坐了坐，两个人几乎膝盖碰到膝盖，他身上烟味很重，王凯垂下眼睛轻轻咳嗽。  
“回家吗？”靳东问他，想想又觉得有歧义，语软言温地哄着，“回咱们家好不好？”  
王凯有点难过，就没有抬头。你家是你家，我家是我家，天下哪有一个地方是咱们的家呢。


End file.
